Kin Hisakata
Kin Hisakata is a prominent member of the Hisakata Elves of Libaterra. Her race was enslaved by the Yamatians during the Yamatian Invasion, but they were later freed by Omaroch d'Zarnagon. She and her kin pledged themselves to Omaroch and became his spies in Yamato. Kin's fate after the Cataclysm is unknown but it is known that many of the Hisakata Elves were captured and slain by the Northern Horde who uncovered their treachery. Biography Early Years Growing up in the Hisakata village, Kin was never short of friends as a bright and bubbly child, with a good sense of humour. In a town full of misfits she had never known the pain of being different from those around her, until she was twelve years old. Her village was invaded by a band of soldiers who destroyed everything in their path under orders from the then current regent of Libaterra. The Hisakata Elves massacred the soldiers, but not before some heavy damage had been sustained to both members of the race and their village. Kin herself was injured in the battle and had her father, whom she admired and revered above all others, murdered by the invaders. She has ever since resented humans but has not loathed them, nor sought revenge. She has simply honed her demonic skills and carried on with her life as best she could, acting as a bodyguard to anyone who would take her, for the right price. However, after the soldiers killed her father and had injured Kin, she became introverted and has since never been able to express any positive emotion easily. Kin left her village to make her way in the world at seventeen and though the prejudices of others towards both half-elven and to her race as a whole has tried to hold her back, she hasn't let it. Distreyd Era Life as a Mercenary During the Yamatian Invasion of Libaterra, Kin found herself in high demand as she acted as a hired bodyguard for various officers and nobles. After leading a young nobleman to safety, she got paid and continued her profitable business while lamenting the fact that the people she travelled with her were either boring or afraid of her. Eventually Libaterra fell completely under the Yamatian rule. Kin came to realize not long after that the Yamatians had more or less enslaved her people in exchange for letting them live. By the time the Great War hit Libaterra, she and the Hisakata clan were growing tired of constant bloodshed and wanted a way out even though their contract with Yamato Empire made it difficult. It wasn't until Omaroch d'Zarnagon approached their village that things changed. Omaroch introduced himself as a demon and offered to help free the Hisakatas from servitude. Intrigued by the demon's words, the Hisakatas, Kin included, eventually came to see things his way, and he kept his promise. Yamato's power over Libaterra weakened thanks to actions of the Grand Alliance and later what would become the Magicracy of Alent, thus finally freeing Kin's people. Spying in Yamato By the time the Cataclysm struck and demons invaded Yamato en masse through the Gate of Darkness, Omaroch asked Kin and the Hisakatas to travel to Yamato and act as his spies there so that he could keep tabs on various demon hordes' plans. The Hisakatas agreed in part because of their gratitude to Omaroch but also because they knew what threat the demons posed to the rest of the world. A few years went by with Kin and her clan doing reconnaissance for Omaroch. However, it all changed in 1016 AE when the Northern Horde discovered that the Hisakatas were allied to Omaroch and promptly raped and executed several of them, after which the horde's Duke Malphas d'Xuvadon sent several severed Hisakata heads to Omaroch as a means of crushing his spirit. Although many Hisakatas perished in those dreadful days, some went into hiding, Kin among them, and her whereabouts remained unknown to the Northern Horde. Aliases and Nicknames ; Kin : What people close to her called her. Appearance Striking green eyes, long and soft grey hair (tied up), pointed ears with many piercings, small red feathery wings (unusable), slender but strong, quick, agile, always looks as if she might smile but rarely does, keen sense of smell (particularly for the scent of blood). Personality and Traits Skilled ninja, pessimistic but not depressive, strong willed, not open emotionally, intelligent, thoughtful, feisty, independent, unselfish, quick to act, dislikes humans but not immensly (more resents them). With a manipulative mind and strong demeanor, Kin finds it easy to get what she wants and will stop at nothing to complete a goal. Though she is fairly intelligent, she is often too quick to act and does not stop to think on the effects of her actions before taking them. It is both her personality and her demonic side that will this in her. Kin is a mercenary, but unlike most of those who become such, she is not a treasure hunter. She does not wish to do something for the world; she does not want to be a mere adventurer. Kin instead has a taste for the thrill of battle, her demonic blood lust being stronger in her than her peers as her family had more breeding with demons to elves than the rest. This does not show in her appearance, but certainly does on the battle field. She craves the excitement of the kill, but does not kill unnecessarily unless her demon anger is provoked. Powers and Abilities Extendable, strong nails. When provoked, the demonic side of Kin's ancestry causes her nails to extend and strengthen, becoming built in and deadly weapons. Relationships Unknown. See also *Demon *Hisakata Elves *Omaroch d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Libaterra Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age